1. Field of the Invention.
This invention concerns a carton having a double front wall and a double bottom panel to provide additional rigidity against collapse, permitting the carton to be used for storing heavy objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art embraces cartons in general, having single walls and panels.